A robot cleaner is a home electrical appliance which is capable of collecting dirt particles such as dust, hair, and the like from a floor surface by means of vacuum suction or by a cleaning pad detachably connected to a bottom surface thereof while autonomously moving in a predetermined region.
Generally, the robot cleaner travels in a forward direction when in operation. A conventional cleaning pad detachably connected to a bottom surface of the robot cleaner is configured with a substantially flat bottom surface which is in substantially full contact with the floor surface to be cleaned while the robot cleaner is in operation. As a result, dirt particles such as dust, hair, and the like usually accumulate at a front portion of the cleaning pad, so that the cleaning effect is unsatisfactory.